The CCG (Tokyo ghoul Alternate Universe fanfic)
by Yuu1aTogash1
Summary: What if kaneki was never attacked by Rize? All of the credit to this goes to Sui Ishida the creator of Tokyo Ghoul, if you haven't yet please go and support the original release.
1. Episode 1- First Date.

"Trespassers reported in the 20th Ward at the Aqua building." A police helicopter surveyed the night-light infested city, particularly around one building the size of a skyscraper.

Blood. The blood was covered in her from head to toe. The purple haired woman flicked her lip with her right hand.

There was a fish tank in front of her, many different types of fish within ranging from cod to clown. As they swan around peacefully, a man's face was pressed against the glass. She was dead.

The body slowly slid down the glass leaving a blood streak wherever her face touched.

"Trespassers are reported to be ghouls-- repeat, ghouls. Proceed to location immediately. "

"Aah..." a woman moaned, blood surrounding her with bodies to match. Her magenta hair being enriched by the neon lights behind her. "More! More!" She grabbed one of the corpses' heart and put it above her, opening her mouth. She squeezed it dry of any blood, letting the blood get all over her mouth, some missing and getting on the ground or on her face. "Delicious!" The lights were neon, pink and purple colors rang through out the dimly lit room. There were windows to her left where helicopters surrounded the building she was in.

Someone else's silhouette appeared, this one a beefy and bulky man. His hair was as blonde and the suit that he wore was as white as the clouds. He had on a white hockey mask with holes poked through the top of it and where his mouth would be. He snapped his pointer finger using his thumb, both of his fingers golden plated.

"It looks like they weren't kidding when they called you a binge eater."

The man stepped forward closer to her, yet he was still many feet away.

The woman kept on looking away from him, on her knees. "I don't like being interrupted while I'm eating." The lights flashed green and yellow.

"You don't know me, do you?" The man turned his head to the right, stretching it out.

The woman stood up, but kept looking away from him. "Yes, i do. You're a joyless fellow that enjoys bothering others."

The man chuckled, "I've got orders from above. I'm supposed to take you alive." They were now standing about 20 feet away from one another. The neon lights kept changing peacefully. "But then, before i do, i can take a finger or two," The man opened his eyes wide, red vains surrounding his lightly shaking eyes. He started to snap all of his fingers one at a time. "An arm or two, a leg or two..." he slapped his pliers from left hand to right hand. "You don't mind, do you?"

The lights flashed red, "a small toy for such a big body. I'll bet you like playing house." The lights turned to light blue while the fish swam around blissfully. "How adorable."

Suddenly the man rushed toward her with incredible speeds, stopping right next to her head putting his head behind hers. "Let me... take them from you." The man went to attack her with his pliers but the man pulled out 4 bright red spiky, tail like things to attack her with both the pliers and these tails. Dust sprang up from the collision, the girl pulled out her own tails, these also red bit smooth like a cat's tail. She shot them at the fish tank, stabbing it and causing it to break. As soon as the glass got one hole in it water flushed out, breaking all of the rest of the glass with the force. The man put his arms up to defend against the tsunami of fish water. Fishes flopped and frolicked in the water, trying to keep up with the sudden movements. The lights turned red again as the man looked for the woman, she was on top of the vent pipes, her tails orbiting around her stemming from her back. When he saw her she was in the middle of jumping from one to another.

The man looked down at his hand that held the pliers, but the pliers was gone. "Give them back, they're mine. Give them back!"

The woman stood on top of the building next to this metal outlining of another building, the pliers held in her hand. She spoke as she looked down at them, "I'm not going to play with you." Then, she tossed the pliers off the building.

\--

It was autumn. Trees were placed along the sidewalk, their yellow infused leaves fluttered to the ground gently. A woman walked in that sidewalk. Her magenta hair glistening in the afternoon sun. "During this morning, several unidentified male bodies were discovered in the Aqua building a commercial facility in Tokyo's 20th Ward." In a coffee shop known as Anteiku, a elderly man poured coffee for another person at the bar table. Another worker, one with purple hair, tuned into the news report while giving customers their requested coffee. "What is believed to be saliva belonging to ghouls was retrieved from the bodies and the incident is being investigated as a ghoul crime." The headline of the news report was 'Multiple unidentified bodies found'. The woman behind the cash register handed over a bag containing all different types of food to someone who looked in a rush.

At a nearby table two boys sat, one with bright orange hair, and the other with plain black. The orange haired boy had his head on the table as he tapped inpatiently. The black haired boy took a sip of his coffee as he worked on his computer. "It's not that funny, is it?" The black haired boy asked the other.

"I'm just saying you can't have a first date at a bookstore." The orange haired boy responded with his head still down.

"Why not? She might be thrilled, you know!"

The orange haired boy put his head up somewhat, revealing his red headphones around his neck. "I'll just state for the record, that won't happen. Case dismissed."

The black haired boy looked shocked, "huh? Then first, I'll take her out to Big Girl, just the two of us," the boys cheeks got a little red, "and we'll get a burger." The orange haired boy slammed his hand onto the table, a huge smile on his face as he laughed. "I'm giving you a serious answer!"

The orange haired boy tried to calm down his laughter, "no, it's great! It's great, just like you!" He put his chin into the palm of his hand, "but as a date it'll be a flop."

"What, is everything i do wrong? Hide, what would you do?" The black haired boy says as he looked out the window with a pout.

"Listen up, you have to choose a place where the girl will be pleased when making a date." Hide announced, while the magenta haired girl slowly approached the shop.

"Such as?" The black haired boy asked.

"Huh? S-such as..."

"Hide, you don't even know."

"If i knew, i wouldn't be here spending my afternoon off like this off having a date with you."

"These last few days have seen a string of predatory ghoul attacks in the 20th ward, and according to the CCG's 20th ward branch," the black haired boy looked over at the tv that was still reporting on the murder of last night. "They are investigating that the incidents are--"

"That's pretty close huh?" Hide turned around in his seat to look at the fromt door. Suddenly, hide moved all the way up the table to get up into the black haired boys face, he looked very surprised. "So? So, so, so, so?" He covered his mouth so that other people couldn't read his lips as he whispered. "Who is she? The cute girl you mentioned?" Hide asked as he scanned the room.

The boys face got even redder as he pressed his top and bottom lip against one another. Then they looked at the purple haired girl, serving people at tables being the waitress. "It's her isn't it?"

"No it isn't." The boy responded immediately with a rejection.

"Sure, she's cute too..." mean while the magenta haired girl was rapidly approaching the shop, she was now at the door.

"Excuse me!" Hide said loudly, getting her attention. She walked over to the table as hide gave order. "One cappuccino please."

"One cappuccino coming up, and you kaneki?" She asked the black haired boy.

"I'm not done with this yet--"

"One cappuccino!" Hide said as he cut kaneki off. Hide looked over at the purple haired girl, "also, what's your name?"

"Hide!" Kaneki yelled at hide, obviously very embarrassed.

She put the notepad up closer to her face, "it's Kirashima toka."

Hide jumped up out of his chair and got into toka's face, startling her. "Miss Toka! Are you seeing anyone?!"

Toka's cheeks turned red, "stop that, you idiot!" Kaneki stood up and shouted at hide.

"Hmm, how lovely." Hide smiled feeling accomplished.

"I'll get kicked out of here, then what do i do?! This shop is one place that her and i both--"

The door opened, the bell at the top of the door rang. Kaneki turned his attention over to the door and he gasped at what he saw. Hide looked over at him and his facial expressions. "She's... the one" the magenta haired woman walked in and down the hall. She was wearing a purple top and a while skirt, all being pieced together as a dress. Her red glasses and that smile on her face captivated kaneki in a trance. She was holding a pink purse between her hand. Toka glared at her as she walked in while hide and kaneki both gawked at her. As she walked by kaneki's heart started racing.

Hide sat back down, "give it up."

"Huh?" Kaneki looked back over at hide.

"You and her beauty and whatever."

"The beast!"

"Well then... now that I've seen you lovelorn, i think I'll be off." Hide put some change on the book at their table, 'Egg of the Black Goat' was it's name.

Hide stood up, "wait, hide..." kaneki looked up at hide.

"See you later, Miss Toka." Hide told toka as he left the shop. Kaneki sighed while he looked down and closed his eyes. Then he turned his head over to look at her again. "Good luck delusional kaneki!" Hide shouted at kaneki making him turn forward abruptly. Hide smiled and waved at kaneki before he left, both toka and kaneki looking at him.

Kaneki grabbed the book hide put his money on and flipped through the pages going to the page where his bookmark is. Kaneki looked down at his book, but couldn't help glancing over at the woman. She was being served by a different waitress. After she was served with coffee she reached into her purse to pull out a book, the same book kaneki had, 'Egg of the Black Goat'. She did the same as kaneki, flipping through the pages going to the page that held her bookmark. Kaneki smiled as he looked at her read the book. A single strand of her hair fell out of place and she moved her hand up put it back with the rest of her hairs. As she did she looked up, seeing kanekk staring at her. Kaneki nervously looked away and back down at his book, then over at her again. She looked back at him and smiled as she pulled her book back up.

\--

"I guess sometimes you get lucky." Hide said over the phone as he took a bite of his food. Hide was on his bike, next to some street traffic, while on the phone with kaneki.

"I can't believe it either," kaneki said as he went into his kitchen, opening one of the cabinets to get a box of cheesy crackers. "Imagine, liking the same novelist as i do!" Kaneki grabbed a cracker and ate it.

"Yeah, who was it again? Takasaki Sen?"

"No, Takatsuki Sen!" Kaneki took another cracker and started to eat it. "We're going to the bookstore this coming Sunday."

"Really? I'm not too sure how a bookstore date is gonna be," hide looked around at the police next to him and the traffic in front of him. "I've gotta go, have a good date."

"Okay, bye." Hide hung up the phone and put it in his pocket as he leaned up on his bike and started cycling through.

\--

"I have to say this is getting ugly." A man in a blue suit looked down at the roads. A man walked up behind him, dressed in a similar fasion but wearing glasses that hid his eyes. The man in the suit, having no me stubble on his face turned some to glance at the man wearing glasses. "Word is that eating one person is supposed to feed them a month, but these binge eatings are something else." The man was looking down at a blue tarp, blood seeping out from the side of it. "Write them off as animals, and they'd eat any number of people wouldn't they? Ghouls are animals, huh?"

The man wearing glasses took out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his hands off with it. "They're worse than livestock, since they're not good for anything."

"That's true." The man with stubble looked up at a tall building, full of windows, the police colors glaring off them.

\--

Kaneki held his chopsticks in his right hand. He had a plate of food in front of his consisting of a piece of beef covered in sauce and brocolli on the side. In front of his sat Ms. Takatsuki Sen, they were on their date.

"Mr. Kaneki, what's your favorite work by Takatsuki?"

Kaneki looked up to the ceiling as he thought, "it would have to be his debut book."

Kaneki cut a slice off his beef and ate it as Sen talked. "It was a breakout hit after all. The delicacy amidst all the extremeness, you might say." She looked off to the side out the window.

"Y-yes, exactly. To have that much talent in writing, and still be in his teens when it came out--" kaneki got excited during his taking that he started to choke on his food.

Kaneki started rampantly coughing on his food, covering his mouth as he did. Sen moved over the table to get closer to kaneki, "are you alright?"

Kaneki stopped coughing and opened his eyes. When he did he was met with the glorious sight, of sen's chest, wide open for him to see. Kaneki glared at them for a moment as he admired the separation from one to another, true beauty! "I'm fine. Er, i mean... that is..." kaneki had pink flushed across his face as he looked from side to side, trying not to seem suspicious. "Miss Rize, you don't eat much, do you?" Kaneki played it off as if he was looking at her food, clever.

Rize backed up into her chair, looking away as she blushed. "Huh? Oh... Actually, um, I'm on a dietary regimen..." Rize picked up her pink purse from her lap as she stood up. "Excuse me, i need to use the restroom."

With that, rize walked away to go to the restroom, leaving kaneki flushed. "She's a girl..." kaneki looked down at her plate, just two triangle shaped sandwiches, only one small bite from one and two tomatoes on the side.

\--

"Thank you very much for today." Rize bowed to kaneki, they were on the sidewalk, and it was now nighttime.

Kaneki bowed back to her, "no, thank you. It-it's brrn fun."

Rize looked down at the ground, not bowing anymore, and worry on her face. She had her left hand up next to her head, she crunched up the hand into a fist. "The truth us, i... live near where these recent incidents have been..."

"Oh, the ghouls?" Kaneki asked, not really understanding her point.

"I'm awfully bad at handling this. Just thinking about it even now, i can't stop from trembling." Rize started shaking, she looked really, really scared. A single tear started to emerge from her eye as she closed them.

"That's all right. Please, rest assured. I'll see you home." Kaneki told her, stopping her tears from going any further. Rize clasped her hands together and smiled.

They walked down the street, festively decorated trees fully wrapped with outdoor lights. Kaneki told rize about hide and other things as they went along. "Yes, so then hide asked me, 'which do you like better, me or novels?'"

Rize giggled at the ending of the story, "he sounds like a funny person."

They entered the subway, "was there something that served to turn you on to books?"

They were now out of the subway, walking under the streetlights as cars whizzed by. "My dad left us a lot of books in our house."

"Ah..." rize closed her eyes in content of the answer.

"I lost my dad before i could even remember. I liked the books he left, and while my mom was out working, i spent the time reading them. Then ebr since my mom died... you know, hide is the only one I've ever told this to."

"Is that so? Ah..." Rize stopped, and so did kaneki. They were at a crossroad between a dark alley and a streetlight filled sidewalk. Rize pointed at the shaded alleyway. "It's this way."

"Oh, oka-" Kaneki remembered something, something really important. "My keys!"

"Hm? What about your keys?" Rize turned to look at kaneki as he frantically checked his pockets and his bag.

"I think i dropped my keys along the way! I really need those... they help me with everything..." kaneki looked down at the ground. "I have to go get them!" Kaneki said confidently.

Rize gave him a sad look, "but... I'm scared to walk home alone..."

"Oh... what if i just walk you to the end of this alleyway, then I'll go look for my keys, deal?"

Rize looked as if she was about to cry, "my house is right at the end of here, just take me there, please?"

"Oh... okay!" Kaneki said with a grin as rize put on a smile, then they went on their way down the shady alleys. Kaneki couldn't even care to notice that right next to them was toka, walking with a orange haired girl from school. Toka stopped walking to look over at kaneki and rize. "Toka, what's wrong?" The orange haired girl asked.

"Mm-mm, not really." Toka told her as she started to walk again.

"Well, I'm right over here, so..." Rize said slowly, as if expecting kaneki to say something.

"Miss rize! Um, if you wouldn't mind, can i see you again?" Kaneki asked her, pink all across his face.

"We do have a similar taste in books, and we're the same age... there's a lot we have in common, huh?"

The train flew by to the right of kaneki, by now there was quite a bit of space between the two. The green glimmer of the train illuminated the area, and captured the moment.

Kaneki looked into rize's eyes, "mr. Kaneki..."

"Yeah?" Kaneki asked with anticipation.

"The truth is, i noticed you." Rize moved closer to him, now pressing her head agaisnt his chest. "The way you were looking at me."

"Huh? Then, you mean, you, too..."

Rize moved her way up him to his ear and whispered a soft "yes" into it. "I, too... happen to be interested... in you."

Kaneki's eyes glowed up, but then he stopped and pushed her off of him. "No... we can't on the first date." Kaneki told her as he backed away from her. She stood still with a confused look on her face, there was a small tint of red in here eyes, did she put in contacts?

"O-oh... yeah I'm sorry, please forgive me." Rize looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry but, i just don't want to get that intimate with you on the first date, you're worth more than that." Kaneki gave her a warm, nerdy smile.

Rize slowly paused and thought for a moment, before getting back into her usual self and smiling back. "I know you need to go and get your keys so, I'll leave you to that..."

"But we are on for a second date though, right?" Kaneki asked, worried to the thought of her saying no.

Rize paused a moment to think it over, then gave kaneki a nice smile, "of course, call me." Rize gave a hand gesture to her head symbolizing a phone and shook her hand, referring to a ringing phone.

"I-i will, goodbye Ms. Rize!" Kaneki got a little loud as he waved goodbye, moving away from her and the alleyway.

"Until next time..." Rize waved back, waiting until kaneki was far enough away that he couldn't see or hear her, but she could still see him walking away into the lit up sidewalk. "My new prey~"

Authors note: hey people that read my thing, thanks for that btw. But if you could, could you go check out my aot fanfic? I put a lot of work into it so, I'd appreciate it!


	2. Episode 2- School

"Stop lying, kaneki." Hide and kaneki were in the back of the bowl shaped classroom. They were in the middle of class and kaneki just got done telling hide about how the date went. Kaneki and hide only had a few classes together, mainly because they majored in different subjects. Kaneki wants to become a publisher, perhaps a teacher. While hide is really only going through the motions of life, not really knowing what he wants to do or become. The class they were in now was a mandatory class that every student had to take at the university. This class was actially fairly flexable in terms of who can go where. Really hide is supposed to be in a different classroom for the hour but his teacher was calm and laid back, so they let him leave to see his friend.

"Believe it or not that's really how it went." Kaneki looked off to the side to look at the rows and rows of other seats and small tables to place your textbooks and pencils.

"What a lame excuse you used to leave, if i were you i wouldn't have even left!" Hide grabbed onto the sides of kaneki's shoulders, moving in his face to look into his eyes. "Do you realize the gem you have just gotten?"

Kaneki's eyes scrolled around the room as he tried to avoid the question. "Yeah, yeah i know she's amazing and all but, that night she started acting... weird."

"Weird?! If anything you were acting 'weird'!" Hide let go of his shoulders as he leaned back into his seat next to kaneki. For a college room the seats were fairly comfortable, "and your seats are better than my classrooms. Kaneki you're so spoiled!"

Kaneki looked over at hide as he started to pout in his seat. "It's a good thing that you don't have these seats, you would fall asleep in the middle of classes and never get any work done."

Hide narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. "Yeah i guess..." Hide put up his arm to press against his desk like table in front of him, then putting his chin in the palm of his hand. "So, what about your hot date?"

Kaneki's cheeks started to get pink just as he started to think about it. "W-what about her?"

Hide yawned into his other hand as he turned to face kaneki. "She was acting weird right? How so?"

Kaneki looked up at the ceiling and leaned back into his seat as he started to recall what happened last night. "Well she made me go down this fairy shady alleyway to go to where she 'lived'. Then once we were down there she started being really touchy-feely."

Hide was completely silent for 5 seconds. Then he let out a very long and exaggerated sigh. "Kaneki, kaneki, kaneki." Hide said as he took his chin out of his palm to shake his head. "Dude, she was totally into you, and you ruined it!"

Kaneki tried to retaliate, "but she wa-"

Hide cut kaneki off, "but nothing! I don't care if she was being a little strange or whatever you were saying, right now you could be in bed, sleeping with her by your side, but no. Instead you wanted to be cautious for no good reason!"

"Whatever you say hide but she was acting really sketchy..." kaneki then remembered the red tint in her eyes, it was faint of noticeable. 'Did she put in contacts? Maybe the glare of the train passing by gave off that effect.' Kaneki lost himself in his thoughts, the only thing bringing him back was the small sound of someone saying "kaneki!"

Kaneki snapped back to reality with his eyes widening as he did. "Dude, are you alright?" Hide asked kaneki who looked obviously shaken up.

"Oh yeah I'm alright..." suddenly kaneki felt a sharp pain in his stomach, all he could see was her eyes, her eyes, her eyes! Kaneki wrapped his arms around his stomach as he felt like he may be sick.

"Kaneki are you okay? Should i call the teacher or someone?

Kaneki put up his left hand with his pointer finger up, indicating hide to wait. "I just.. need to go to the bathroom."

"Oh... Want me to come with you like we're girls?" Hide asked with a smug grin on his face.

Kaneki turned around and shouted to hide, "W-what?! No!"

\--

Kaneki furiously typed on the library computer, he needed to get this essay done before the end of the day. The table he was at had two other spots for others but no one occupied them. Hide wasn't able to make it, he had to 'go find a babe' or whatever. Kaneki's fingers started to hurt from his typing so he took his hands off the computer and shook them as if they were hot. "Whew..." kaneki yawned into his right hand, then looked across the room to see the clock. Once he located the clock he read the time: 3 p.m.

Kaneki looked below the clock, there were two people walking into the library, taking to one another. Kaneki stared at them for a few more seconds until he recalled one of them, it was touka from anteiku! The girl she was talking to had orange hair, 'she looks kinda like hide' kaneki thought. Toka laughed at something the other girl said, closing her eyes as she laughed. 'She's kinda cute' kaneki thought as he watched her laugh. The orange haired girl chuckled some too, then looked over at kaneki, seeing him stare at them. Kaneki saw that she saw him and immediately got red and turned back to typing on his computer.

The girl whispered to touka, covering her mouth from kaneki's general direction using her hand. She told touka, "that boy over there was staring at us." Upon hearing this touka looked to see who was staring at them, it was none other than Kaneki. Touka let out a deep sigh, "what? Do you know him?" The girl asked touka, putting her hand down from touka's ear.

"Yeah i know him, his name is Kaneki Ken, him and his friend come to the place i work at from time to time. I think he likes me."

When she heard that she stepped in front of touka with widened eyes. "W-what?" Touka asked her, genuinely confused.

"Do you like him back?!" She asked the obvious question any best friend would ask after hearing what she heard.

Touka's cheeks started to get a little bit red as she responded, "n-no..."

"Well that didn't sound genuine enough so we're gonna go talk to him!" She grabbed onto touka's hand and started going over to kaneki.

"W-what!? No!" Touka tried to fight against her friends grip on her hand but ultimately decided that she couldn't.

Kaneki started typing random words into his essay to make it look like he was doing something productive and wasn't just gawking at touka and her friend. 'Said them at where who when so i me did went' kaneki typed, totally ruining his 1,000 word essay about photography. Kaneki could hear the sounds of struggle and stomping towards him, what was happening? Kaneki stopped typing and closed his eyes, hoping for the best. Then, kaneki felt a tap on his shoulder.

Kaneki turned around to see the orange haired girl with a serious look on her face, standing confidently over kaneki. Then next to her was touka, she looked flushed and was looking away from kaneki, definitely not wanting to be there. The orange haired girl spoke, "hey, mister."

Kaneki didn't really know how to respond to that so he just said, "yeah?"

"My friend here says she likes you so i just wanted to come an-" she was cut off my touka shouting at her like an angry pup.

"I-i didn't say that! Stop putting words in my mouth yoriko!"

Yoriko started to laugh at touka's reaction to what she said. "Is anyone sitting here? I'm yoriko." Yoriko said as she put her hand out for kaneki to shake. Kaneki looked over at the two other seat at his table, 'it'd be rude to say no..'

"Go ahead, those seats aren't occupied right now, and I'm kaneki. " Kaneki gave yoriko a pleasant smile as he shook her hand.

Yoriko sat to the left of kaneki, looking at him intently, examining him. Touka sat to the right of kaneki, looking off to the side, her hair covering ine of her eyes from kaneki and yoriko. "So kaneki, what do you want to be as a profession?" Yoriko asked, she was going to thoroughly examine kaneki.

"Oh, i want to be a publisher, maybe a English teacher, though." Kaneki answered as he looked off at the rows of books not too far away from them.

"Mhm, mhm, and what do you do as a job right now?" Yoriko asked as she gazed at kaneki.

Kaneki gulped, he doesn't really have a job right now, but does he tell her that? "I uh.. i don't really have a job right now." Kaneki answered regret fully.

Yoriko looked over at touka, "not employed, maybe he should work with you, huh touka?"

Touka turned to look at yoriko, annoyed. "Yeah, sure."

Yoriko looked back at kaneki, "alright kaneki last question, how do you feel about my friend touka here?"

Touka opened her mouth in embarrassment, yoriko kept a straight smile. Kaneki started to get red in the face himself as he started to answer. "She's really... nice."

Yoriko leaned in clsoer to kaneki, "do you feel anything else for her?"

Kaneki could feel the harshness of this question, 'someone, anyone, save me!'

Then, kaneki got a phone call. The jingle he had for his phone when it rings played. Yoriko and touka looked at each other in confusion. Kaneki slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to see who was calling him, it was hide! Kaneki breathed a sigh of relief, "what is it kaneki?" Yoriko asked him, tilting her head to the side as she asked.

"Sorry i need to take this, it's my friend hide." Kaneki said in the most inconspicuous tone he could muster, which wasn't much.

"Aww, that really sucks..." yoriko looked down at the table, then got an idea and shot her head back up to kaneki. "I'll just give you my phone number and we can talk again later!" Yoriko gave kaneki a big smile as she pulled out a small piece of paper and started to write her phone number on it using kaneki's pen that was next to his computer. Once yoriko finished writing her number she slid it over to kaneki and got up. "Okay touka, we can go now." Touka breathed in with relief as she got up too. Then, they left. Kaneki sighed as if he had just gotten done defusing a bomb, that's when he remembered his scape goat, hide was still calling him!

Kaneki looked down at his phone as he swiped to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kaneki, dude, you aren't gonna believe what just happened to me!" Hide was laying down in his bed with his computer on his lap, a map for homes in his area was opened up.

"What happened?" Kaneki put the phone up to his right ear, using his right hand to hold it as he deleted all of the random words in his essay with his other hand.

"I searched up that area you and your dream girlfriend went to and it said that the place was right next to a construction site."

"Okay, so?"

"Well, i didn't even get into the good part." Hide leaned up on his bed as he searched the computer screen. "Everywhere in the area has no homes, they're all just abandoned buildings and soon-to-open stores."

Kaneki thought about this information for a little while. "She lives in an abandoned house? Is that what you're getting at?"

"Once again eager little kaneki stops me from getting my point across."

"S-sorry..."

"Alright so that area is also known to be a burial for many middle aged men. Now this wouldn't be that big of a deal if these men didn't die in very peculiar ways, most of which getting impaled and many of their limbs being detached and placed into different locations around there. Also, there have been many disappearances of people in that very area."

"... so what are you getting at?" Kaneki stopped typing, completely invested.

"I'm not trying to scare you or anything but, Ms. Takatsuki could be... a ghoul."

\--

Rize sat in the coffee shop, reading the same book she was reading the last time she had come to anteiku. Rize smiled to herself as she turned the page after she had thoroughly examined the page up and down. Her reading abilities were very good from all of her years reading books, ranging from action to romance, all the like. She just finished another page and went to take a sip of her coffee when she remembered last night, the night that one of her prey had gotten away. Rize whispered, "oh kaneki, how interesting you are." She giggled to herself as she drank her coffee.

\--

Kaneki was now walking down the street, going to his house coming from the library. Kaneki looked down at the the ground as he slowly trudged along the sidewalk. Many other people passed him, some with smiling faces and some conversating with one another. Kaneki couldn't get the thought out of his head, 'ms. Takatsuki... a ghoul? No no... it's impossible, probably just hide being jealous and trying to ruing what i have!... but what if it isn't?'

There was a shortcut through a dark alleyway of two restaurants that kaneki always liked to take going from the library to his home. Kaneki looked up from the ground as he entered the alleyway, leaving behind all the people behind him. In the alleywas were many other twists and turns, since it was all connected to one block. As kaneki went through the twists and turms of the alley he could hear what sounded like.. eating. The sound was as if someone was stomping on ground beef, odd. Kaneki tried to ignore the sound but it felt like the closer he was to his exit, the more prominent the sound was. Kaneki started to move faster as he was now speed walking, rushing to leave the alleyway. "Munch, munch," the sound made, "squish, squish". Turn left, right, left again, make that right as the sound came in closer and closer. He was now in a full run, not really remembering or caring where he was going.

Then, kaneki turned the left corner, slamming right into a trash can. He lunged over the trash can as he fell to the ground, the trash can coming down with him. He was in a daze, not even noticing that the munching sound was at its loudest, it was right next to him. Kaneki slowly opened his eyes to see blood, blood in front of him in a pool of itself. Kaneki then realized what was in front if him as he frantically pushed himself up and pushing himself away from the blood.

Then he heard a voice to replace the munching sound, "hey, do you want some?" Kaneki's eyes were fully widened, some sweat starting to come from his forehead as he slowly turned his head to the right of all the blood where the voice came from. Right next to all of the blood there was a body, well what was left of a body. The person that spoke to kaneki was right next to the body, he was wearing a all black suit and looked in his mid-thirties, and above all, kaneki could see his blood red eyes, ghoul eyes.

The man was holding a disembodied finger in his left hand, offering it out to kaneki. 'Does he think I'm a ghoul too?!' Kaneki questioned in his head as he breathed in and out heavily. It was night time so there weren't many people coming through these alleys, that's one of the things kaneki liked about these alleys, but not anymore. "Well, do you?" The man shook the finger in his hand, he was clearly waiting to eat it himself.

Kaneki swallowed some spit, "w-what?"

The man groaned, very irritated at kaneki's nuisance. "Do you want this finger? You're a ghoul, aren't ya? Why else would you be here?" The man asked that last question to himself rather than to kaneki.

Kaneki was shaking in his boots. Physical he didn't seem so fazed, but internally, he was terrified. "I... i am a ghoul." There was nothing else he could say, kaneki felt helpless.

"Oh, good, where are your eyes? You got them taken by them CCG people?" The man asked, he felt more relaxed now around kaneki.

'CCG? They can do that? I didn't even know they were that powerful, powerful enough to end the ghouls..' kaneki thought to himself for a moment before responding, "yes. They took both of my eyes, i had to replace them with human ones." Kaenki was coming up with the story as he went along.

"Huh, i didn't know ghouls could do that, you must be pretty smart or something, right?" The man asked as he looked back down at the body he was eating, drool dripping from his mouth.

"No... I'm nothing special..." kaneki didn't want to say yeah and make himself a target.

"Yeah so, do you want this finger or-" the man was cut off mid sentence, what cut him off was his head getting suddenly sliced off his head.

Kaneki jumped back at the sudden murder of his new 'friend'? Kaneki started breathing harder than before, a look of pure terror across his face.

Then a voice came from behind the dead ghoul, "i warned you last time to stop coming to my feeding grounds." The ghouls dead body flopped over, revealing the identity of his killer to kaneki. It was a man with messy hazzlenut hair, and his ghoul eyes also prominent. The man looked down at the dead ghoul and dead human, then said, "jesus, damn bum doesn't even know proper delicacy!" The man kicked the ghouls dead body, while kaneki watched in paralysis.

That's when the man heard the muffled noise of kaneki's ragged breathing. The man turned his head over to look at kaneki, "oh, it looks like the bum had a little eating pal huh?" The man started to walk over to kaneki.

Kaneki frantically tried to move but couldn't, he was completely paralyzed. "W-wait!" Was all kaneki was able to say before the man was right next to kaneki.

The man reached down and grabbed kaneki by the hair, pulling him up to the height of the mans chest, still arm length away. "Where are those disgusting little eyes on you, mut?" The man turned kaneki around, searching for any remains of a ghoul eye or kagune.

Then, to save his life, kaneki came clean, "I-I'm not a ghoul!" Kaneki shouted with nervousness and fear in his tone.

The man paused for a second, then chuckled, he didn't believe kaneki. "Oh so a human is next to a ghoul, feeding on a human? What are you waiting for next to be killed?" The man threw kaneki at the wall lightly, or as lightly as the man could, which still was a lot of force.

Kaneki slammed against the wall behind him, letting out a groan as the force of the slam set in, and so did the pain. "Ah!"

The man slowly walked over to kaneki, putting his right hand to the left of kaneki's head. "Well i guess now you'll get what you wanted, right?" The man smiled at kaneki as he opened his mouth and was getting ready to bite into kaneki.

Then, before he could, the man got attacked by someone else. There was a barrage of purple crystals coming his way as the man quickly jumped back, away from kaneki to combat the sudden attack. "Why the hell is everyone on my feeding grounds?!" The man shouted at whoever just attacked him. I put all of the power in my body to turn my head slightly to see who attacked him, it was touka!

Touka stood there with her hip out to one side, still wearing the same school clothes she was wearing earlier in the day, but something was different, the red eyes she possessed were oddly new. "These aren't your feeding grounds nishiro." Touka looked completely calm, not even bothering to notice kaneki agaisnt the wall. There was this purple mixed with blue wing that touka possessed, it was her kagune.

"And who the hell told you you called the shots around here?" The man, apparently known as nishiro, snapped back at her.

Touka flipped her hair back and kept her same expression, "and since when was this your feeding grounds?"

'Woah,' kaneki thought as his cheeks got a little pink, 'not only is she a ghoul, but she's super cool!'

"Damn you rabbit, I'll kill you right now!" Nishiro shouted as he pulled out a blue tail from the bottom of his back. The tail wrapped around him to end at a point, and that point was aimed for touka. Touka quickly was able to jump up into the air, using her wing to flap up for a moment, then start to shoot down the crystals at nishiro. Nishiro knocked all of the crystals that came close to him away using his tail as he jumped up into the air to touka, going in for a attack. But what he didn't see was touka had latched onto the building wall and when nishiro went for her, she was able to pounce on him and punch him square in the jaw. Nishiro went soaring into the wall, splattered across it like a swatted fly. Slowly afrer touka landed gently onto the ground, while nishiro pulled himself off the wall, completely covered in blood. "I'll... get you next time..." nishiro told her as he limped away, out of the alleyway.

Touka smirked, "what a disappointment." Then it was silent, or silent enough for touka to finally notice the sound of heavy breathing coming from behind her. She turned around and saw kaneki against the wall with giant eyes. "K-kaneki?!"

Kaneki gave the best smile he could muster, "hello touka. Thanks for helping me."

"... how much of that did you see?" Touka asked kaneki as he started to move, pulling himself off the wall.

"Enough to know that you're a ghoul." Kaneki told her as he stood there, moving in a circle slowly.

"I had a feeling..." touka looked away from kaneki for a moment, then turned back to look at him, "you can't tell yoriko this... ever!"

Kaneki solemnly nodded, "you have my word." Then he plopped down onto the ground.

Touka sighed and walked over to kaneki to sit on the ground next to him, amd next to the two dead bodies. "What're you gonna do now? Knowing everything that you do?" Touka asked kaneki, he was looking down at the ground.

Kaneki turned to face touka, "I think... i want to join the CCG."

Touka looked at kaneki with a angry expression, "you want to kill me?!"

Kaneki laughed nervously, "no i don't, of course i don't but..." kaneki peered over at the dead bodies, "i don't want to be so weak and liable to ghouls like this anymore."

"I know the feeling," touka looked over at the dead bodies too, "so... if you join the CCG, will we fight against each other?"

"Maybe, but i hope it will never come to that." Kaneki had a determined look on his face.

Touka could see how serious his face was and grinned, "i hope so too."

\--

"The CCG? You?" Hide asked kaneki in disbelief. They were in another phone call, kaneki was at his house, searching up things about the CCG and their schooling plans.

"Yeah, i don't want to be weak anymore." Kaneki responded while hide was completely astonished.

"But what about your goal to become a world renowned publisher?"

Kaneki already thought of that and searched it up before hand. "They allow you to do half CCG taining and half college classes if you desire to, as long as you get the needed training."

"So like... are you just gonna show up one say at their doorstep?"

"Well... yeah kinda, it only takes 3 months give or take to become a investigator, and i intend to do just that."

"Okay, so you've got it all planned out, are you gonna go there alone?"

"If need be yeah, i can make friends there."

"Wow, you're really serious about this..."

"Of course i am hide, i am really determined."

"Well, if you join the CCG, then i will too!"

Kaneki almost dropped his phone from the pure feeling of joy he was having. "R-really, you'll do it with me?"

"Eh, why not? You get some good pay and i get to work with my buddy. Besides, what did i have going for me anyway? I don't really know what i am gonna do after college so, might as well do this."

Kaneki wanted to scream, everything was working out! "T-thank you hide."

"No problem dude, so when do we get inducted?"

"I don't really know, i think there will be one next week."

"Then until next week, kaneki." Hide grinned as he got ready to hang up the phone.

"Bye, hide."

Authors note: wow, what a episode right? But as you already know, please go check out my aot fanfiction if you're a fan of aot, action, adventure or romance, it'll be worth checking out.


	3. Episode 3- Ghoul Attack

"Never have i ever... gotten drunk." Kaneki told rize as they walked along the sidewalk, holding hands.

"Guilty," rize simply smiled at kaneki while he started questioning her furiously about the subject.

It was 3 months later since kaneki and hide had join the CCG. Since then not much had happened, kaneki and hide still are going to college, and kaneki is still dating rize. Here and there kaneki, yoriko and touka would hang out, being forced to by yoriko, but other than that, not much. Kaneki and hide were rank 3 investigators, hide wanted to move up the ranks quickly but kaneki just liked things the way they were.

"Okay, okay." Rize told kaneki after many minutes of pestering her as they walked from anteiku, where they had their date. "It was in highschool and some of my friends some how got their hands on a bottle of vodka. We snuck under the bleachers and each took a turn drinking, then passing the bottle to the next person."

"Ugh, i swear if you have a drinking problem and every time when we kiss i taste alcohol, I'll be mad." Rize giggled at kaneki's serious comment, he wasn't joking.

"Alright now it's my turn!~" rize said excitedly, kaneki could tell that he was in for a surprise. "But i want to play a different game, Truth or dare?"

Kaneki groaned out as if this choice changed his life. "Oh alright, I'll choose... Dare."

Rize grinned, "i dare you to close your eyes and follow me."

Kaneki realized this was probably a bad idea as he closed his eyes and was lead around by rize's hand tugging his. They zipped around from left to right then left again. It was sunset so kaneki could tell when they were in the sunlight or not as they went around town. Then, kaneki saw that the sunlight was gone. He put his arm out and to the side of him to feel what was next to him, it was brick, they were in a alleyway.

Suddenly, they stopped moving, that's when kaneki remembered everything hide told him all those weeks ago. 'She could be a ghoul', was she leading him here to murder and eat him? Kaneki started breathing harder, he could hear her giggle before she spoke. "You can open your eyes now~."

Kaneki slowly opened his eyes, expecting the bright red color of a ghouls eyes looking back at him. Maybe the kagune she retained would be at his face, just waiting for him to open those eyes so she can jab him. Kaneki thought about reaching into his suitcase he held in his other hand but decided against it, he can trust her right?

As soon as kaneki opened his eyes he was met with rize looking back at him with a seductive grin on her face. She was about a foot away from him but she crossed that distance in seconds. Rize was now pressed up against kaneki, her head resting on his left shoulder, just like on their first date. "Hey kaneki," rize started.

"Y-yeah?" Kaneki responded as rize grinded against him.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?"

'Oh, is that all she wants?' Kaneki thought as he responded, "no."

Rize smiled at that response, it was the one she wanted. "Perfect."

Before kaneki could ask "why" rize had pressed her lips against kaneki's. She pressed her lips gently agaisnt his, kaneki was a daze the whole time it happened, just closing his eyes half way.

Rize reached down to his hands to intertwine his hands with hers as she pulled away from the kiss for breath. Kaneki, to much surprise, was also panting fairly hard. Rize's cheeks were flushed with pink and red, it was the same for kaneki. "How was that?~" rize asked kaneki as she rubbed her chest up and down his.

\--

Authors note: well, i know you perverts wanted this so i gave it to you, enjoy. (Lemon from here to when i say it isn't ((if you don't wanna see the lemon scenes and only are here for the plot, skip down until you see another author note)))

Kaneki could barely move, well something of his was moving up and pressing against her, she blushed harder when she felt it. Rize let go of his hands as she centered her hands around his incoming bulge. Kaneki "eeped" when he felt her touching him there. "I see that this is getting you pretty hard, kaneki~."

Kaneki wrapped his arms around rize's waist as he went in for another kiss with her. She kissed him back, he now was kissing her with much more force than the first time.

As they kissed, rize slowly used one hand to unzip kaneki's pants and the other hand to enter his pants once it was opened. Kaneki broke from the kiss as he needed some time to breathe, meanwhile rize entered his pants with her right hand and infiltrated his boxers within. Once she was through the wall of his boxers she felt his penis, for the first time.

She felt it up and down, trying to put a cap on the measurements of it. All the while she was feeling him up, kaneki himself was getting a little curious with his hands as he moved his hands from around her waistline, to down to her butt. Rize let out a soft moan as she felt kaneki softly rubbing over her butt, moving his hands in circles.

Rize gripped kaneki's penis hard enough to make him moan out loud, but not enough to cause any pain. "You don't want to have sex yet, right?" Rize asked him as she slowly started to stroke his penis, up and down, up and down.

Kaneki could barely answer as he continued to moan at every touch she gave him, "y-yes. B-ut ah! M-mayb-e that could ch-change." Rize looked up at kaneki and gave him a warm smile while she continued to stroke him, with her pinky finger up for elegance.

"No, no it's alright, you can take my virginity later~." Rize said seductively, making kaneki even harder. "Oh- not even your full length~" rize told him as she moved her lips to his neck, gnawing on his neck like a piece of flesh.

Kaneki pushed his right kneecap into rize's sweet spot, causing her to moan on contact with her vagina. Kaneki moved his leg up and down her vagina while she moved her and up and down kaneki's penis. Kaneki kept one of his hands on her butt while he moved his other hand up to her breasts. He gripped one of her boobs and started to move it around in circles, like he did her butt.

This went on for another few minutes until both of them felt they were nearing their climax. "R-rize... I'm gonna c-cum." Kaneki told her as he continued his his knee and hand work.

"Mmm, i am gonna too, kaneki~" rize moaned for him into his ear, causing kaneki to get more turned on. Him getting even more horny from her mixed with the stroking she was doing to his penis caused kaneki to cum. His cum launched from his penis to getting on rize's hand and the bottom of her dress.

Kaneki came on her hands, feeling his body go weak as he did. After he came, rize got the same sensation as kaneki did and started to cum herself. Rize used her right hand to wrap around kaneki and hold onto him as she came. Rize then slowly brought her left hand up from his pants and put it in front of both of them, it was slathered in semen. Rize then gave kaneki a devious look as she licked her hand, going from finger to finger, licking all of her hand clean. "Yummy~" She told him as she used her right hand to zip back up his pants. She used her left hand after it was cleaned to wipe off the bottom of her dress.

Kaneki and rize were both still panting, kaneki more than her. "You're- crazy." Kaneki told her as he caught his breath.

"Say whatever you want, you loved it." Rize teased him as she gave him one last kiss on the cheek. And with that, they left the alleyway.

Authors note: alright kiddies that lemon is done, believe it or not that was actually my first time writing a semi-full lemon. It was only semi because they didn't do everyth- oh yeah you might've skipped it. So uh, on with the show!

\--

"So yeah, i really don't know what type if girl i want to date, what do you think kaneki? What type of girl would be for me?" Hide asked kaneki, they were walking down the street, "patrolling" for ghouls. Kaneki was totally gone in his mind, looking up at the sun in the sky as he thought about what rize and him would do next!

Hide turned over to look at kaneki. Hide sighed as he snapped kaneki out of his day dreams with a sudden shout. "Ah! What?!" Kaneki jumped away from hide as soon as he got scared.

"Kaneki, i haven't seen you like this in a while, what happened?" Hide asked genuinely, getting up close to kaneki's face.

Kaneki looked away as he started to blush, "w-well..." kaneki was gonna start but stopped himself as he started walking away from hide, "never mind!"

"Wha?! What happened?! Kaneki!" Hide shouted as he chased after kaneki, kaneki started to run away from hide. They ran past multiple people as they played cat and mouse.

"I'll never tell about what happened on my dat-" kaenki stopped himself by using his hands to cover his mouth as he continued to run.

"Ooh? It was on your date with rize, wasn't it?" Hide knew that he had kaneki in a corner, methodically and literally, kaneki had ran into the intersection to two bug buildings, no way between them.

Kaneki looked the building up and down frantically, trying see a way he could sneak through. Kaneki inevitably sighed in defeat as he turned around slowly to face his hunter.

Hide slowly moved in to kaneki, closer and closer. "Alright kaneki, start talking!"

"I-i..." kaneki started to choke up, he needed an escape goat! Kaneki frantically looked around, everywhere from behind hide to behind himself when suddenly, right when hide was about to get to kaneki and pounce, there was a sound.

'Crunch' was the sound it made, almost as if there was someone snapping a bone in half.

Hide and kaneki were rendered motionless as soon as the sound was audible to the two. "W-what was that?" Hide asked kaneki as they both turned to the direction the sound was coming from, it was inside one of the buildings they were next to.

"It sounded like... c-crunching" kaneki answered to the best of his ability, both of them were terrified of the conclusions that wandered their minds on what the noise could possibly be.

After a few moments of silence between the two of them, the crunching noise still audible, hide finally stepped up to the plate. "Let's go investigate!" Hide told kaneki as he moved forwards, going towards the front door of the building which was just a few feet away.

"H-hide!" Kaneki shouted to hide as he chased after him. By the time kaneki made it to hide, he had already made it to the doors and put one of his hands on the knob.

Kaneki stood to the right of hide, just simmering with anticipation and fear. Hide turned slightly to the right to look at kaneki, "get ready." Hide said in a serious tone. Kaneki was confused at first from hide, he had never heard hin be so serious before! 'Usually the most serious he would get would be when someone had gotten a girlfriend before him.' Kaneki thought to himself, though his conversation with his conscious only lasted a few seconds because hide was now opening the door. While he shook in fear, kaneki noticed some of the features of the building. The building was fairly new, all white except for the windows that gleemed from the street next to them. All of the lights in the four story or so building were off, indicating no one was in there, but was it true?

The door slowly creeked open, the only reasom there were creeks was because of hides' slow movements at opening the door. The time it took for hide to open the door felt like an eternity to kaneki, as soon as the door was fully opened, kaneki felt he should cover his eyes for what could be on the other end of this door. Though kaneki wanted to run away and leave hide to deal with whatever was in this building, he stood there, keeping his ground. What was on the other side of the door was horrific.

There in the middle of the dimly lit room, the only light coming from the street lights on the sidewalk right behind hide and kaneki, was a gory and bloody scene. There was a dead body, blood surrounding it fully in a circle forming around the corpse. The body was fully beaten and mangled, the face was unrecognizable from all of the chunks and pieces taken from their face. Kaneki couldn't tell if the victim was a girl or guy because of how mangled the person was. Then, on their knees next to the corpse, was a person with blood all over them and looking away from kaneki and hide to focus on their meal.

The two of them were frozen from the scene exactly from a horror movie. The person kept on eating the corpse, not even caring or noticing the two CCG members next to this supposed ghoul. Hide slowly turned to look at kaneki, "w-we need t-to do someth-thing!" Hide tried his best to whisper, but they both knew that this ghoul could hear him.

Kaneki was panicking too by now as he frantically responded to hide, "s-stop shouting!" Kaneki shouted being very hypocritical.

"How are you gonna tell me to stop shouting, in a shout?!" Hide yelled, really no use in trying to keep the noise down anymore.

The ghoul stood up, still looking away from the two of them. "I thought the CCG were supposed to be a respectable group, yet all you're showing me is that you're just a couple of scared little ants underneath my shoe."

Both kaneki and hide were totally astonished by the first thing being said by this mysterious ghoul, was that. The ghoul turned around to face the two of them, the light from the streetlights behind them now lit up the persons' face. They had light brown hair and was wearing a sort of tuxedo, the tux was blue and a white undershirt, well was once white and was now covered in bright blood.

"So what're you two gonna do? A ghoul is right here." The ghoul smiled at us as his eyes turned as bright blood red as his undershirt. Then from behind him, presumably his back, a black tail showed. The tail was spiky all the way down to its center, but it also had a sort of tint of purple.

"We should get our weapons!" Hide shouted at kaneki. Kaneki immediately did as he said, pulling his briefcase up to his chest and opening it, quickly having to put in the pin for the lock in it. Then, once the case was opening it revealed his quinque which took form of a club with a big handle. It had three sections, all about a hands length and all glimmering with red. The red intertwined with the weapon looked almost as if they were veins, going all the way down to the handle of the weapon which was the length of a pole, it was named the "Doujima".

Kaneki let the briefcase fall to the ground with a small 'thud' as he put both of his hands to wrap around the handle of this massive weapon, which was almost bigger than him. He aimed the weapon in the direction of the ghoul, trying his best to look intimidating though he was the one that was really scared. Kaneki had only used this weapon a few times, and all of those times weren't in real combat, always in training that wasn't fighting training, only physical and body strength. Even still with his while of harsh training he could only barely carry the weapon in his hands, he made a mental reminder, 'train more with this weapon.'

"Okay, so the kid has a weapon, nice. What about you pretty boy?" The man asked as he turned to hides' direction.

Hide started to get nervous and smile while rubbing the back of his head with his right hand. "A-about that... i don't actually have one yet..."

The man chuckled in amusement, "you have to be kidding."

Hide let out a sigh of defeat, "no.. they only had one for kaneki since no one was using that one and it matched kaneki's fighting style fairly well.."

Kaneki nudged hide and whispered over to him, "don't tell this ghoul your whole life story!"

"O-oh yeah! Sorry kaneki, i won't let you down!" Hide responded as he put his fists up and got into a fighting stance, having his fists covering his face and his elbows covering his ribs.

"Hmp, seems easy enough. I might as well introduce myself since both of you will never see the light of day after this." The man stood up straight as he brushed off his clothes, as if he could just brush off all of the stains of blood in them. "My name is Yowai Hito, at your service." Hito told them as he bowed some to the two of them. After he bowed he turned to face kaneki. "Who are you Mr. CCG official?"

Kaneki stayed quiet.

"Oh the silent type now huh?" Hito puffed then let out a sigh. "Alright, not one for small talk then? I understand, wasn't much of a talker in my days too." Hito told them as he started to slowly was forward to kaneki. Kaneki didn't even flinch as he kept his stance in preparation for whatever may come next as an attack.

That's when kaneki took into consideration of how large the room was. It was a fairly big room for just being the first floor of some random building. There wasn't much time for kaneki to process this though because very soon after the ghoul was lunging at kaneki at amazing speeds. The ghoul was about three feet away from kaneki's weapon when kaneki rushed forward also, trying to just hit hito with the tip of the weapon. Since the weapon was large and hard to carry, hito was able to easily maneuver around it and end up on the left of kaneki while hide was behind kaneki to his right, still in the doorway. Hito pulled back his left arm and balled his hand into a fist, quickly launching the fist to kaneki's face, getting a direct hit to his cheek. The force of the hit was able to make kaenki lose his balance and slide across the floor, having to let go of his weapon so it wouldn't cruch kaneki when he landed. Kaneki slid for a few more moments and in that time hito ran in kaneki's direction and ended up going past him. Hito ended up standing at the place where kaneki was going to stop moving with his foot out for kaneki to slam into. The collision ended in the ghouls favor as his plan went accordingly, kaneki's back pounded agaisnt the heel of hito's foot. Kaneki let out a yelpish gasp as all of the air was forcefully taken out of him.

All the while hide had to fight against his demons, and his fears. On one hand he wanted to run into the fight and save his friend while on the other hand, how could he win against a ghoul with just his fists? When kaneki started flying through the air hide snapped back to reality, having to process the situation quickly so he could plan for what to do. 'Kaneki is getting messed up...' hide thought as he scanned the room for something to help him. Then he got it, the Doujima! If he could get the doujima and attack hito with it then maybe, just maybe he'll have a better chance. Hide quickly put the plan into motion as he ran over to the weapon that was now just laying on the gound, motionless and right next to the rotting corpse. Hide gulped his spit as he kept running to the weapon, he was almost there.

The ghoul was still looking down at the helpless kaneki, a grin on his face as he felt victorious, that's when he remembered the other kid. "What about that other kid?" He asked as he turned to look at the doorway where no one was anymore. Then he heard the footsteps getting ever so closer to him, they were form behind him. Hito moved his tail over to the center of where the noise was behind him. He could hear a grunt of someone, and that someone was hide. Hito turned some to the right to look at hide, he was holding kaneki's weapon and the attack that hito had launched connected with the tip of the weapon and forced hide to slip back. Hito grinned as he kicked kaneki in his back, causing him to roll over and away from hito, letting him get out of the way for the fight between the two. "And perhaps you're better with that weapon than this punk?" Hito asked as his tail swayed around from side to side. Hide didn't answer, he just continued to look serious as he got into his fighting stance with the weapon in front of him, just like kaneki did. Hito grinned as he started to move towards hide who wasn't too far away from him. Hide pulled his weapon back and to the right as hito moved. Hito wrapped his left arm with his tail as he pulled back that same arm for an attack on hide. Hide kept his cool as he waited for hito to get closer and closer to him, waiting for the right time to attack. Hito was just on the cusp of hitting hide, going for a body shot. Hide finally decided to attack, swinging the weapon from right to left as fast as he could muster. Hito was ready for this though and put his left hand up for not an attack, but for a good defense. Hide ended up slamming the weapon into hito's left arm which was already covered with his tail that acted as a coat layer to absorb most of the pain that would've connected with his whole left side. Hito grinned again as he raised his right hand up to grab at hides' neck.

As hito went for hides' neck, he didn't notice that hide was also prepared for the defensive counter he did and used the momentum from slamming agaisnt hito's coated arm to let go of the weapon and send it flying. The weapon went directly in kaneki's direction, allowing for kaneki, who had gotten up by now and was pacing towards hito from behind, to grab the weapon that was soaring through the air. Kaneki gripped the weapon with both hands, one front and one back, then pulled the weapon back behind his head. While hides' neck was being grasped by hito without mercy, hide let out a shout with all his might, "go now, kaneki!" Hito was confused by this and turned to his left and behind, only to be met with the end of the Doujima.

Kaneki had hopped up into the air to get more force and momentum as he collided with the top of hito's head. Kaneki made sure to get exactly where the top of the dome was, exactly where none of his tail was on his left side. Hito sunk into the ground as the force of kaneki's attack made him start to break the foundation of the floor, causing hito to seep down. The rest of the floor around hito going as far as about a foot away from him started to get cracks in it, since it was all stone brick it really put into perspective how hard kaneki had pummelled him. It seemed as though hito's head had condensed as his teeth grinded together and his whole lower half of his body was sunken below. Kaneki landed onto the ground, landing onto his feet but somewhat off balance. Hide, since he was right next to hito as he got pounded, lunged back as soon as kaneki was close enough to attack, now sitting on the ground looking over at the scene before him. Kaneki was breathing hard and relying on the weapon as support for him as he caught his breath. Hito's face was one of complete terror and paralysis. His entire body was sore and in pain, mostly his feet and legs, really anything that was now in the ground and of course his head. Hito's mouth was wide open since he was in shock and in pain, both at the same time and in the same amounts. While kaneki caught his breath after that intense attack, hito started speaking. "W-what the hell did you fuckers do to me?!" Hito roared as he tried to collect his thoughts, the weapon was still indented into his skull.

In between breaths, kaneki responded logically. "Beat you."

Hito got even more angry at kaneki's obvious answer, "of course you did! I didn't just slam the hell out of you with a goddamn punching bag connected to a pole!"

Kaneki started to feel better knowing that he had won, he was victorious against a ghoul. "Why were you in here in the first place?" Hide asked as he started to push himself up, but keeping his distance from hito nonetheless.

"I was feeding, duh you idiot." Hito responded, still very, very mad.

"Who did you kill?" Kaneki asked as both hide and him looked over at the corpse surrounded in blood.

"Eh it was a nobody, just some coworker of mine." Hito told them expressionlessly.

"How can you say that about a human life?!" Hide asked in pure disbelief.

"After you've done it for as long as i have, it really becomes second nature. You start seeing people as cattle and foods as if it were dog food."

"All of us.. are really just seen as a ghouls next meal?" Kaneki asked, completely shocked. He knew some about ghouls but one of the things he didn't know was what they thought about.

"Yeah, that's the jist of it." Hito answered, he now was just trying to stall for time for him to heal and be able to jump out of this crater and attack the two.

"Well, you've given me a lot to think about, but now it's time for you to go." Kaneki told hito as he pulled the weapon off his head, letting it fall against the ground.

Hito eyed the weapon with horror in his eyes. "N-no, please, have mercy!"

Hide was now mad some too, "you contradict yourself, because i know that the person over there, that's too mangled to make out, begged for that very same thing." Hide stood over hito, towering over him in a judicial manner.

"P-please, kaneki was it? I-i can get you whatever you want! Just let me free and I'll never bother you two again i swear!" Hito begged as he tried to move himself out of the pit but to no avail, his legs were completely broken.

"Go and plead to the devil, you sick bastard." Kaneki told him as he pulled his weapon back behind him and to the right as if it were a golf club and he were gonna use hito's head as the ball.

"Noooo!!!" Hito screeched as kaneki looked over at hide, and he nodded as the signal to do it. Hito started to insult the two, "you murderers! You're gonna end up just like me, just you wait you little pricks! I will come back to haunt both of you! I'll never let you two see the light of da-"

Then, kaneki swung forward.

Authors note: wow, what a episode huh? I actually put a lot of work into this episode because, well... I'm addicted to playing skyrim so i couldn't write in big intervals. But i have been cured of my addiction... mostly~ but i digress, as usual, go check out my aot fanfic and I'll seeya later, peace


	4. Episode 4- Another Date

'Buzzzzzz' the box fan in kaneki's room went. The fan was on its lowest setting but still made a fair amount of noise. Kaneki layed in bed, eyes shut and mouth agape as he drooled. The blinds on his windows were closed which allowed him to sleep more and for longer. He was on his stomach with his right hand next to his head, also slumped atop the bed. Though it was 10am, kaneki was still asleep, he was very tired after the whole battle he had with Yowai Hito the night prior.

Right after they had defeated hito they took his body down to the closet CCG building, also telling the people there of the person that hito had killed earlier. Kaneki and hide were told upfront that normally they would get a compensation reward, but before they could they had to diagnose the ghoul to make sure it was, well a ghoul! So they were told that the money would come in the mail one of these next few days.

Kaneki was semi awake, but still layed in bed just so that he wouldn't have to get up and start the day. Something though, had stopped his procrastination. It was the sound of his phone going off, which was across the room. Kaneki first wanted to ignore the phone and keep trying to sleep, but then decided against it since whoever was calling might be from the CCG and they might need his adress to mail him the cash. Kaneki reluctantly shoved himself up, having to use his hands by pushing them in front of him, to get his whole top half up. Once his top half was propelled up he moved his hands to the right of him, off his bed and into the direction of his phone. The phone was atop a box in his room that he never unpacked, even though he had been living there for quite some time.

Kaneki crawled to his phone from his bed as if he were some type of worm trying to escape an oncoming bird looking for its next meal. It was on the fourth cycle of the ringtone for his phone whenever someone called. Kaneki was now racing to his phone trying to get there before it went to voicemail.

After a few more seconds of kaneki crawling his best while was tired and had just gotten up, which wasn't very fast, he had made it to his phone. Kaneki quickly coughed trying to get out of his morning, scraggly voice. Then he breathed in and put on his best face as he spoke: "hello?"

On the other line, the person who was calling him smirked at his cute and nervous voice. "Hello, kaneki~"

Kaneki recognized who was calling him immediately by her seductive voice and tone, they had been dating for a few months now. "Oh, h-hey rize. W-what's up?"

Rize sat in the anteiku chair that she always did, twirling a strand of her hair as she talked with kaneki. The morning sun brushing in through the windows and seeping into her eyes, but it didn't bother her. "What're you up to, right now?"

Kaneki thought about the question, realizing what he had been doing for the last few hours, he still didn't know what the time was from the lack of sunlight in his room. "Uhhh, I'm just watching some TV."

Rize lightly shouted back into the phone in a really animated way, pushing forward in her chair, "stop lying!" Kaneki gasped, how did she know? "You've been sleeping all day haven't you?"

Kaneki let out a nervous chuckle as he answered, "y-yeah..." kaneki put his back agaisnt the box that his phone once rested on.

Rize let out a sigh as she leaned back in her chair, feeling content with the answer she got. "My sleepy little kaneki, what am i gonna do with you?"

Kaneki put his head back as he looked up at the ceiling, "i dunno. But anyways, why'd you call me?"

"Can't i just give my boyfriend a casual call?"

Kaneki jolted up, he thought that she was offended by his answer in some way. "N-no! That's not what i meant! See w-what i really meant was-"

Rize giggled into the mic, kaneki could hear her and it made him stop talking, instead, he started to smile. "I'm kidding you little cutie~" that comment allowed kaneki to calm down some and lean back once again against the box. "I want you to go out on a date with me again today, if you could."

Kaneki let out a small sigh that rize could barely hear, "i don't know if i can rize, what time?"

Rize started to pout at the beginning part of his answer, but a glimmer of hope came up once he asked his question. "I think around..." rize acted like she was thinking to herself but in reality, she already picked out the time she wanted the date to be at. "How about 12pm?"

Kaneki groaned at the thought of having to get dressed and prepared for a date within about an hour. "Really, that early? What about... 2?"

Rize pouted again, "oh, okay i see how it is. You just don't wanna see me, is that it?"

Kaneki started to panic again, he thought that he was saying all the wrong things to her once again! "No! That's not it at all!" Kaneki started, but rise already had him in her trap.

"It's alright kaneki, you don't have to explain anymore, just go and watch your TV or whatever you were going to do!" Rize told him as if she were going to hang up the phone after saying that.

"Wait!" Kaneki shouted, his neighbors are going to hate him after a screech of that magnitude.

"Hm?" rize asked incospicuously, it was over for kaneki.

"Maybe... we could come to a compromise." Kaneki said very slowly, accepting his defeat.

"A compromise? And what might that be?" Rize asked.

"What if we have the date at 1pm, that way i have time to get ready and you have time to... uh, what do you do?"

"O-oh..." rize paused for a moment as she looked around the room she was in. The only people in the room was the old man who owns the place and a couple of the waiters. "Nothing that you need to know!"

Kaneki was baffled. He peered around the room as if there were other people there to witness what kaneki was witnessing too. "That's ominous..."

"J-just get ready! Meet me at the fountain in the center of the city at 1 today!" Rize told him very quickly, kaneki couldn't even respond before she hung up, odd.

But despite the very weird way rize had acted towards the end of the talk, kaneki only took little notice of it as he stretched out. He stretched his arms and back, getting to his legs after he stood up. Then he swiftly walked over to the blinds and opened them up, hurting his eyes as he did. Kaenki felt like a vampire as he hissed from the sheer amount of light coming from the streets surrounding his apartment room. But he brushed past the window as he turned on the TV, turning it to the news channel as he got ready for his date.

\--

"Ghoul attacks happening anywhere around japan, specifically Tokyo Japan, have been getting much more intense. Because of this, many more people are falling victim to ghouls in the past few months. The most recent attack on Tokyo happened just last night when a ghoul went into a business building to eat a young woman, after he had killed her earlier that day. Luckily, two new recruits known as Kaneki Ken and Hideyoshi Nagachika found this ghoul and were able to neutralize it before it was able to cause anymore harm." A picture of kaneki and hide appeared on the TV next to the womans head. Kaneki peered in and out of the news broadcast about him, he didn't really care about the publicity because of how poorly hide and him had performed. Kaneki didn't want to be praised for his actions, at least not yet.

\--

Rize stood next to the fountain with her hair very slightly moving in the breeze. She was wearing her usual dress, white in the middle down then purple to surround her arms. Rize held her small pink purse with both of her hands, then raised one hand that weilded the watch. It was 1:15p.m. now, kaneki was late.

Kaneki ran in a light jog to the fountain, he was about 3 or 4 blocks away from the fountain as it was now. The reason kaneki was late in the first place was since he had to walk through traffic, car traffic. All of the cars had honked at him and made him feel sad. Kaneki may be fairly strong physically, but mentally he was very weak.

When kaneki finally arrived at the fountain there were barely anyone around rize, if there was someone it would be a person at a picnic table eating some soup and the likes. Rize, though pretty mad at kaneki for being late, gave him a warm smile when she saw him jog in. Kaneki grinned back awkwardly as he approached, he knew something was up.

"H-hey rize, sorry for being late..." kaneki told her as he got up right in front of her, she looked as if she had just realized he was late.

"Oh yeah, you are late." Rize told him, making kaneki feel even worse. "What're you doing, talking to other girls now huh, kaneki?" Rize teased.

Kaneki gave her the perfect reaction as he started stuttering.

"N-no! W-w-who else w-would i b-be talking t-to?" Kaneki told her, rize just smiled sweetly as she grabbed at his right hand with her left.

"Let's go to the carnival." Rize told him as kaneki started to get pink in the face.

"O-okay."

\--

They went to the local carnival that was in town for the week. It was a really well known carnival company so the sections government could rent it only for a limited time. Since it was so rare, just about everyone in the city was going to it.

Kaneki and rize roamed the sand traced walkway between all of the shops and rides. Little kids running around chasing each other and the parents slowly walking behind with a smile on their face. Kaneki and rize were holding hands, their fingers interlocked with one another.

Really it wasn't both of them walking around doing what they both wanted to do, it was more of rize pulling kaneki around to all of the attractions she wanted to see. It felt like they were a real couple for once, at least to kaneki it felt like that. Since they were doing everything that a couple would do, it was like they were in a movie.

They went on all of the little children rides such as the merry-go-round and tea cups. But they also went on adult rides like the love boat, it was a small boat on flowing water going through a cave, all of which were man made. They also did all of the things couples did on that, which was mainly just kissing.

But then sometimes they would do what kaneki wanted to do, which was just sitting down at a bench and watch people pass by. Rize didn't like doing that too too much but kaneki loved to do it so, she felt like she could slave through it.

And finally they went on the ride that held both of their wants, the ferris wheel.

Kaneki loved the ferrus wheel the most since he could look over the edge out the window and see everyone below him. Rize loved it since it was still a ride but it was calm enough that kaneki wanted to go on it.

\--

Authors note: okay so here's the deal, there is about to be some lemon stuff going on here so if you're again just here for the plot, skip to when you see another authors note in bold text. Enjoy the lemon ya pervs!

Rize and kaneki sat next to each other in the wide booth of space they had all to themselves. Kaneki laid his head back as he looked over at the carnival and the sun which was nearing its set. Rize though, was staring at kaneki intensely, so intense that kaneki had to quickly glance over at her. "What's up?" Kaneki asked, rize had her entire face covered in a mix of pink and red.

Rize, instead of telling him, showed him what she wanted. Rize moved her hands down to kaneki's pants with her left hand since he was on her left. Kaneki was now starting to get red from her actions, "w-what are you doing, rize?!"

Rize gave him a devious smile as she slowly unzipped his pants. Kaneki just looked at her in amazement instead of stopping her. Rize could tell what this meant and took the opportunity to fully unzip his pants, to release kaneki's penis which was now fully erect. Rize licked her lips, "I'm glad you're happy to see me~"

Rize moved her head over to the left and down kaneki's body. Going from his chest down to his pelvic area, immediately to his cock. Rize slowly braced herself for this as she opened her mouth and lowered her head.

Kaneki let out a soft moan as rize licked the tip of his penis, making it get even harder just from that. "So eager to get me to suck you, aren't you kaneki~?" Rize asked kaneki rhetorically as she wrapped both her top and bottom lips around his cock.

"Y-you know t-the answer!" Kaneki told her as he put his hands around the back of her head. Rize giggled as she moved her way down kaneki's cock, shoving every inch of his full length into her mouth. Letting the tip of his cock touch the back of her mouth, causing her gag but recover quickly.

Rize pulled away from his dick as she moved back from him to catch her breath. After a moment of breathing she was back to his penis, wrapping both of her hands around it. She slowly moved her hands up and down his full length, making sure to touch the underside of his tip with her thumb.

Rize jerked kaneki off for a few more seconds, looking into kaneki's eyes as she did, before starting to use her mouth too. She engulfed her lips and mouth around his tip, pressing her tounge against it gently. It was kind of hard for her to do it though since they were constantly moving on the ride but she managed to still satisfy kaneki. Rize moved her tounge around kaneki's penis, circling around it over and over as she moved her hands up and down quickly. She did this for another few minutes, rotating from sucking him off to rubbing him with her hands.

Kaneki felt as if he were on the verge of cumming and rize could tell that by the way his penis twitched in her mouth and hands. Rize was getting as wet as kaneki's pre-cum was in her mouth, salivating her lips more around his cock. Kaneki felt himself about to cum, so he quickly grabbed onto the back of rize's head and pulled it down. "I-i'm cumming!" Rize was surprised at this but still gulped down all of kaneki's cum as it flowed out. Just as she did they reached the top of the ferris wheek and people on the other end were starting to get off.

Rize pulled back her head with a few small spatters of cum falling to the ground. Rize wiped her mouth off of any access cum that might've made it to the side of her face. Kaneki's cock twitched in front of her, and kaneki was totally blasted as he layed his head back against the seat. Rize grinned at the sight as she realized that there was some more cum on his cock. "Ooh, i left some, let me get that for you~" rize told kaneki as she went back to his penis, licking it up and down.

"W-what are you d-doing?!" Kaneki asked in a moan as she got all around his penis as if she was licking a ice cream that was on the verge of melting. It was over kill for kaneki at that point, she was getting him all the way to the verge of passing out from the touches of her mouth. Then after a few more seconds of rize sucking all around his cock to get every last drop of his cum that was released, she was finally done and had gotten all of his cum down her mouth. Rize moved back from his cock and got up into the seat next to him as kaneki slowly zipped his pants back up.

"Now wasn't that fun?" Rize asked him with a grin.

"Y-yes.." kaneki was honest about it, to him that was heaven on earth.

Rize grabbed his right hand with her left hand and brought it down to the bottom of her panties under her dress.

"Next time you're gonna play with this~" rize told kaneki, which had a light pink color on his face.

"D-deal."

Authors note: time to come clean, about half of this series is hentai scenes like the last one and the other half is plot. I think you know that by now but if you didn't i just wanted you to know, but yeah I'm done with the lemon for this episode and the rest is plot, enjoy.

\--

Kaneki slouched in his chair while he browsed his phone for good food places to go to. All the while he roamed the streets, walking past all the other people along the sidewalk. He tried to fight it as best he could but it was futile, all the fingers point to going to anteiku. Reviews of the place gave it a solid 4.5 stars for their customer service and calm demeanor along with their calmed environment.

Kaneki made his way to anteiku, originally he wasn't going to do anyhting today but rize put his entire day layout in the garbage.

Kaneki walked in the front door, the bell above the door ringing as he entered. Immediately he was greeted by the old man behind the counter. Kaneki smiled and waved to him, kaneki never had a full conversation with him but he was always nice to him anyways. Once kaneki entered he strayed from the main pathway and went over to his usual sitting area. This was the same area where kaneki first met rize, he loved to sit here since it had the best window view and it allowed the sitter to see everyone that walks in. Kaneki sat in his propelled chair, all of the other chairs at the booth were lower than him, it made kaneki feel stronger and dominant.

Kaneki waited in his chair for awhile, just waiting for someone to come and take his order yet nobody did. Just as kaneki turned around to get up, someone came up to his table. "Sorry for the wait sir, what will you have to ord-" the person that was talking with him, was touka.

Kaneki was shocked, just as shocked touka was. Kaneki knew she worked here but he had forgotten what hours she had and touka thought kaneki wouldn't come back here for a long, long time after finding out about her... condition.

"Hello, kaneki." Touka smiled at kaneki warmly, he felt himself ease up at her friendly greeting.

"Hi, touka." Kaneki grinned back at her, his grin wasn't warm or comforting like hers was but instead stiff and awkward.

Touka and kaneki stared at one another for a few more second before touka broke the silence. "So kaneki, what'll you have today?"

Kaneki was brought back to reality once she asked him that, "o-oh yeah." Kaneki turned back to the direction his chair was facing in, which was forward towards the front door. "I guess I'll have one cappuccino."

Touka giggled under her breath, "one cappuccino coming right up, kaneki."

And with that touka left to go to the back, or go talk with other customers but kaneki didn't take any notice in what she was doing now. Kaneki was too busy analyzing the short conversation he had with her, how small but meaningful it was.

Kaneki took no notice in the time advancements that were occuring. To kaneki it felt like a few seconds but in reality it had been 3 minutes and touka was coming back to kaneki with his order.

Touka arrived at his table with the cappuccino, "one cappuccino." She told him as she placed the coffee on the table.

Kaneki couldn't contain his happiness to finally get the coffee he had been waiting for. "Thanks touka!" Kaneki eagerly grabbed the coffee handle and went to down the coffee.

Touka saw this and quickly stopped him by grabbing onto the same hand he was about to use to drink the coffee. "Wait!" She shouted, and then the room went silent as a result. All of the people in the shop, including most of the workers, watched the commotion unravel.

Kaneki stopped abruptly from touka's command, her hand enveloped his but only barely since her hands are quite small compared to kaneki's. "Y-yeah?"

Touka slowly let go of his hand and looked down at the ground, embarrassed. "The coffee is really hot, and i didn't want you to burn yourself.. that's all!" Touka shouted the last bit as she ran away and into the backroom of the coffeeshop.

Kaneki was left there amazed and confused, looking down at the coffee cup he still held in his hand. The slow movements of the coffee in his cup made him feel glad that his lips and tounge weren't burned because of this cup. And so, kaneki whispered under his breath to touka, "thanks."

Authors note: wow this took a long time to make lol. The reason it took so long was for a lot of reasons, to sum it up in one word I'd say: procrastination. But yeah i hope you liked this episode and hope to see more! Seeya. (Also if you want to could you check out my pokemon stars? I spend most of my time on that so if you want some high quality pokemon action, that's your story)


End file.
